A Sister's Wish Kasumi
by VizeerLord
Summary: spliting A Sister's Wish
1. Ch 01 wish made two

A Sister's Wish

isdh

She looked down on the pale cold body. Dark hair pulled back, showing a young man at peace. The bloody Knife lay off to the side...

Akane, lips pulled back in a sneer, stood there watching the man that loved her, had killed for her...Die because she commanded him to die.

Later the Police came and took Akane away. The Charge was Murder. Nabiki's tapes were used to condem the girl. the Sentence was Life...

The Fathers Cryed...the Schools would never be joined.

Ranma's Mother Died inside, all she had was her son/daughter.

Nabiki and Kasumi tryed to maintain their normal way of life, but the saddness was just too much.

And then one night...

...on the one year anniversary...

...Kasumi was kneeling before a small shirne she had put up. It held two pictures. One of Ranma, one of Ranko...

... Nabiki was in the Dojo, kneeling before her mother's Shirne. Two small pictures were added to the shirne. One of Ranma, one of Ranko...

They both made a wish: Nabiki: Ranma to be hers on that fatefull day--- Kasumi: that Ranma had another chance...

GRANTED

And the 'watcher' For Ranma restarted the events of his life yet again...and prayed that this time would be the last


	2. Ch 02 Kasumi's turn

Sister 2

ISDH

05/10/1992 , Sunday

Kasumi awoke slowly. Her head was pounding...no...wait...it was someone pounding on the Door. Kasumi groaned as she sat up. she looked at the clock...it claimed to be 8:55am.

The pounding increased.

Sliding the door open, She saw her Father franticly pound on the air where the door was. "Yes Father?" she inquired.

"Ah Kasumi, thank Kami you are okay. Hurry, before your sister starts cooking, the kitchen!" the Fear in his Eyes drove the tear away before they even formed.

"Sister? Nabiki does not like to cook." Kasumi frowned. The Fog in her mind was swirling, around and around...

"Nabiki? No no, I mean Akane is planing on cooking this Morning!" Soun was so paniced he failed to notice the look of confussion on his little girl's face...

'Akane, but she is in jail. For killing Ranma.'

Closing her Robe about her, she allowed her Father to herd her down the stairs and into the Kitchen...

There stood Akane, putting the Wok on the stove. Looking at the card besided the stove, She read aloud, "2 Tbs of oil, allow to heat, then add eggs, stir, add toppings and serve." A quick grin, "No Problem." she grabbed the Linseed oil...

Kasumi stepped forward, removed the oil from her sister's hand, and handed her the cooking oil, so fast that Akane did not even notice that she was there.

After messuring the oil very carfully She reached for the Eggs only to find them in a bowl and mixed...

it is here that her mind disengaged from her body, something weird was happening here

...She dumped them in the hot oil and scarmbled them up. She then reached for the "toppings" to find them chopped fine and/or shredded. Without even a shrug, she just tossed them into the eggs and stirred them for a count of five before dumpimg them out into a big bowl. Akane then took the big bowl out to dinning room table.

Kasumi turned off the stove, set the dishes used to cook the "food" to soak, grabed the Kettle that was chirpping away over a low flame, poured the hot water into the tea pot with morning blend, refilled the pot, replaced it on the low flame, and grabbed three cupps and nabiki's morning Cola. Armed with the hot tea, the tea cups, and the can of cola, Kasumi trailed into the dinng room.

----------------

The Harbor Master looked out his Office window to watch the surf. To his surprize there was a redhead riding a massive board down a massive wave. She was whering a big backpack, and a grin that flashed in the morning sun. Her red shirt clung to her, damp from the spray. Grabbing his spyglasses he took a closer look. Her skill on riding the Wave was Damn good, considering the shape of her board...was that of a sleeping Giant Panda...

The Wave crested and broke on the brow of a massive Tanker, but the girl shifted her weight and the panda/board slid around the tanker to catch its wake...

It looked like she was going to ride the thing all the way in...into a docking pillon. as the panda's head hit the pillon, the Girl jumped to the top of the pillon and hoped to the dock. Looking over the edge, she called down, "Com'on Pop, Stop your napping. Last one to shore buys breakfast!"

After spitting towards the Panda, the Girl turned and ran for the Solid land and the city just beyond the Gates. She had not gone three steps when, from the water reputed a very wet, very large panda. The beast landed on its hind feet, and gave chase to the redheaded girl...

The Dock master used one of his few Union Rights and called a Work stopage for the day. He Really needed a few drinks and He held to a zero tolarance on drinking while working. As he made his way to the gates, he was meet by his work force.

"Hey Boss, what is this about the shift being over?"

He Took a deep breathe, "You know how I feel about drinking on the job." The crew nodded, some grumbled. "Well, I am buying the first round."


	3. Ch 03 Retraining Akane

Sister3

ISDH

05/10/1992 , Sunday

"Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!"

Three names were called out. A slender man with a preened mushtashe sat egerly at the head of the dinner table. He kept a postcard flipping through his knucles. As his Three sweet angels swept in from their areas of rest.

Kasumi glided in carrying a tray of tea and four cups. Her english style dress and apron out of place for the late twentith century, but not out of place on her. Her long dark brown hair in its ponytail, pulled gentlly over her right sholder...

Nabiki strode in, having left her books and abacus in the other room. Her short-shorts showing off her long legs and hugging her Round butt Her light shirt neither hiding, nor flaunting her breasts...

Akane Jogged in. She was a little flushed from her work out, but smashing bricks and breacking 4x6s were getting too easy. She wore her yellow Gi. It showed her blocky form, from her thickly mucsled thighs to her overdeveloped arms and sholders. Her muscles over shadowed her healthy bust and child bearing hips...

Soun knew he should not think of his Daughters as Sexual beings, but when you are as blessed with three beauties like these...there were some thoughts that would not be banished.

"Daughters, I have called you here to tell you about an old friend of mine due to arrive here soon. He and His Son are returning from a 10 year training trip." Soun took a deep breath.  
"I have Good news. My Good Friend and I have Pledged that his Son would wed one of My lovely Daughters!"

"WHAT!" brust from two young female throats... "Oh my," a few seconds later...

The Bell rang outside the gate. Followed soon by a knock at the door. Soun bolted for the door...only to stumble back into the dinning room followed by a giant Panda carrying someone over its shoulder...

That night...

Male type Ranma made some commit about the buffness of the girl he was most likely to marry, and the sweet girl that she is... she tried to brain him with the table...

Tried...as she grabed the table to lift it... a jo stick rapped the table a few short inches from the young girl's fingers. "Ranma, You will say you are sorry." The whisper soft voice of the eldest daughter. "Akane, you will not hit Ranma. If Ranma misbehaves, there are other ways of retraining him. Just Bashing him with large blunt objects will not work here."

Everyone just looked at Kasumi...her family because this was a new trend for her...the Saotome's perked at the word 'retrain'.


	4. Ch 04 Akane

Akane's turn(aka why she has failed)

ISDH

He was running.

He was late.

He went to get Nabiki a birthday gift. Some earrings and a necklace that he had collected from the last 'prince' to have kidnapped Akane. If he was going to have to chase them halfway across the world, they were going to pay for taking his intended.

He cleared the Stone wall, with his normal ease. But She was there.

"Where were you?"

"Out getting something. no big."

Slap!

"you were with that slut shampoo."

"no, Akane, I was not."

"Thats right, you were wiith Ukyo, the 'cute' one wern't you!"slap!

"no akane, I was not."

Slap! slap!

"do not lie to me."

Slap, slap, slap, Slap...

a few nights later

"'Night Akane."

and she uppper cut him into obliven...only to wake him the next morning with a mighty kick to the groin. and to make it worse, she belived he had it coming.

She was getting to the point where she was threatening Nabiki into giving her money, she was rude to Soun and Nodoka. She would pound the Genma with tables and Mallet-sama. She completely ignored Kasumi.

then on that hated night of May 9th, 1995;

Ranma had confessed his love for her...and she slapped him.

"you are a perverted baka, your love is below me. IF you truly Love me, then prove it. Cut out your ever lieing heart."

RAnma bowed his head. " If that is your demand." with a flick of his wrist he pulled out a Tanto from 'weaponspace' and opened his guts. His death was quick, and the knife was less painful then Akane's words...

Akane thought he was faking, so she just sneered, and kicked him. little did she know that her sister was fliming this, so that she would have the confession of love for their 5th year anniversy. Sickened at the display of apathy, Nabiki called Tofu.

Tofu hobbled in, took one look at the body and told Nabiki to call the police.

----------------

In his attemps to combat his reaction to Kasumi, Tofu had traveled far and wide. on his last journy, He lost his left leg from the knee down, He traveled with a crutch, but he still do his work with only one full leg. But lossing a limb cased his brain to reset, and his glasses only get misty when he sees Kasumi. They were courting, and due to be married in two weeks...

-----------------

Police came. The body was taken. Ranma had filed an Organ donar card with Tofu. Nabiki handed over the tape of the incendent. Two hours later the Police returned and arrestted Akane. Ranma was a regesitered weapon. The charge was equal to the American charge of Murder in the Second. There was no planing, just malice. She was sentenced to 25 years. She was killed in the halls of her prison.


	5. Ch 05 Doing the dishes

Sister 7

ISDH

Kasumi

05/10/1992 , Sunday

Dinner was served. Akane was put between Ranma and his father. Both Ranma and Genma were not allowed to eat at their usual speeds, but were allowed to eat their full. After dinner Ranma was asked to help with the dishes.

Up to his elbows in the warm suds, Ranma was under the Eye of the eldest sister. "Ranma, I have a few Questions. What is the longest time you, and not including your father, have spent anywhere?"

"About two weeks at most Dojos, Three weeks if the Dojo/ shrine had a good spread. I think I was at one place for about three monthes after I learned This One form...the Neko-Ken." Ranma looked over his sholder at the older of the three Girls. "why do you ask?"

"Things are going to be different here. For you to finish your training under this roof, You will be here for a minium of three years." Kasumi took a deep breath, crossed her arms, and glared at Ranma. "During that time, I will be your Master, your Sensai, and your 'Father' will be nothing more then a practice Dummy." the way she spoke of Genma sent a shiver up Ranma's spine. Her use of 'father' was as if the word left the taste of sewage in her mouth.

"I require that you teach Akane in the basics of our Art. It will help you in learning how to teach other students. Our 'Fathers' have in mind for you to marry one of my sisters or myself." Her, 'Fathers' was more of a dead rat. "I persosnally have a match for myself in mind, and soon I am going to have to move on Him." Her eyes glazed over...

Ranma finished the dishes and dried his hands. Looking over at Kasumi(was she drooling?), "Now if you can show me where everything goes..."

The Sound of his voice snapped her out of her flash back. As they placed the dishes into the cupboards, Kasumi resummed instrucing Ranma. "When you have finished High School You will have to select which girl you are going to take as your wife. And I worn you, thanks to your 'Father', the odds are there is going to be more then just my sisters that you will be honor bound to marry."

Ranam glared at her,

"Give me a month, And then see if I am wrong. If I am Correct, you are my student, and you set your father aside as your teacher. Deal?"

Ranma glared at her, "Okay, but only if you are correct about Pops."

"And untill We know the truth? Are you man enough to learn the Art of Keeping House and Being a Woman? Or are there some skills that are just beyond your reach. " She knew his weakness, she played the cards...

Ranma just glared at her. "Define Being a Woman."

Kasumi smirked. She had him on the ropes. "Dressing the part. Acting the Part.Including manners, protocals, and language. I am not asking that you wear pink, but there is red, blue, green and black. I am not asking that you like boys, but you will be polite. I will be teaching you to use your looks as a weapon, how to dress and wear makup to hide and or show off certian aspects of your female body. I will also teach you to hunt for your mate, bait them, and when the time comes, how to please them."

"Why will I have to hunt for a mate? If those old fools are set on me marring one of your Sisters, Why would I need to hunt?"

"So that you know that you are the hunter, not the hunted."


	6. Ch 06  Check and mate

Sister 9

Kasumi

ISDH

05/10/1992 , Sunday

With the Dishes done, Kasumi released Ranma to do his nightly Katas and to get ready for the night. He would have a big day tomarrow. She looked at the Clock. It was late, but He would still be awake. She stepped over to the phone. After Dailing a number she knew oh so well...

"Moshi moshi." his did not have the stress of the last four years.

Keeping her voice deep, "Doctor, I need to see you tonight. May I come over?"

"Okay, but make it quick."

She hung up. Grabing a scarf, she slippped out the door, stopping only to slip on her shoes, and a long coat. By the time she had gone a block, she was shrouded in the coat and scarf.

Arriving at Tofu's Practice, she rapped gently on the door. The door was quickly unlocked and opened. She scurried inside before he could see who it was. Behind her, she heard the door close and lock...

"Ah, Miss. And what was so urgenn...Haha...Kasumi what brings you here?" At the sight of her face, his glasses began to fog up.

SLAP!

"Snap out of it Doctor. We have a few things to talk about, and I need your head to be clear."

One lens of his glasses cleared up. The one over the spreading red mark.

"Item one, Jusenkyo curses. Two people who were recently inflicted with one each, just arrived at our Dojo. Item two, The young man is ingaged to my sisters, and something tells me that he is going to need your skills, both as a healer, and as a Master in the Art. He is good, but he can be better."

The top of the other lens cleared, "ahhh...okay."

Kasummi took a deep breath, thrust her breasts out, and stepped forward, pinning the good Doctor to the wall. Her bust pressing into his chest, her nose half an inch from his. "And now for the more important matter. There is much talk about the ward that a certein Doctor is interested in a young Woman, from the Tendo clan. I am here to tell you, that if that is true, the Tendo clan would welcome the good doctor into its clan-line."

His Glasses start to fog up...

She slapped him again. "This must stop. How am I going to get you to say "I do" if you keep up the dancing fool act?" Then she did something she had wanted to do sence her 18th birthday from the first time line...she wrapped her arms around his neck and claimed his mouth is a kiss of passion and need.

His Glasses cracked.

He turned off the lights, tossed the oh so willing female over his shoulder and ran for the Apartment upstairs...

----------------------

05/11/1992 , Monday

The Dawn sun broke over the cityscape, spreading its light and warmth. The reader can see Akane dressed in running shorts and a sports bra, exit the gate and start her morning run. She would be back in about an hour, we could watch, but we have more to to see here.

Akane had stepped out the gate and turned right, had she turned left she would have seen Kasumi gliding home, with a smirk on her face. Kasumi entered the house, and thought about her plans for the day. Well first things first, see about her new student.

She stepped out on the back porch...

...3...

...2...

...1...

SPLASH!

"POP!"

"Ranma, make it quick, I am going to take a bath, and would like to complete our talk from last night, just come on in. You are after all a girl."

15 minutes later 

The door slide open, and a wet, bedraggled female Ranma entered in nothing but her red hair. She just soaped up, and rinsed off. and then stopped looking at the tub of hot water, where Kasumi was reclining.

"Come on in. It is okay, I am already engaged, and we are planning on being married in about two weeks. In about five minutes, I will need you to make rice for breakfast. It is in the cupboard beside the sink. Do not let Akane do any of the cooking. Invoke my name if you need to. When she gets home send her up here. Nabiki will be needing a Jolt Cola and a Pop Tart, but she can get them herself. The Rice pot is one the stove. You can make rice, correct?" at his nod, "Hop in."

After a few minutes of soaking, Kasumi motioned to the door.

"Dismissed."

As Kasumi leaned back, she closed her eys to slits, so she got to see just how well Ranma was 'defined'

"Who ever you chose, is going to one lucking girl"

Ranma stumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

Sister 15

ISDH

Kasumi

05/11/1992 , Monday

As Kasumi and Ranma walked home, Their back path was filled with young men laying on the ground, out cold. Most from lack of blood. As they turned into the Yard, They were seen by Nabiki.

Nabiki opened the door for them. With a sneer, "Looking good Ranma, I know several guys who will be wanting to date you."

"Enough Nabiki. There will no photos of Ranma or Akane sold to anyone, and I mean Anyone. You may finish selling what photos you already have, but you may not take anymore around here. You may take new photos when Ranma is fighting challenges, and when Ranma takes Akane on training trips. Any and all poising will be done away from here, without being blackmailed into it."

"But Kasumi..."

"No buts Shimai [sister. Or I will tell Father that you have chosen to Become Ranma's Wife. And are up to having a double Wedding with me and Tofu."

the word 'Wife' stunned Nabiki, the word 'Wedding' cooled her completely, but the phrase "me and Tofu" brought a new light to everything. Including the outfit Kasumi was wearing...

"Ah, Kasumi. Where did you get that outfit?"

Kasumi flushed slightly. "Remember that party I went to a few months ago. Shiko dragged me to a small shop and paid for everything. It was her wedding shower. That is all you are going to get out of me on that score. " And Kasumi strode away, knowing that both her sister and Ranma were watching her butt twitch in its leather sheath.

As she walked through the front room, There is a heavy thud, followed by a cry of "My Baby" and a lighter thud. Kasumi smirked. This was Power! Just wait until Happi shows up.

-----------

Nabiki blinked as Kasumi turned out of sight. Turning to look at the female at her side. 'Is that my skirt? She looks good in it. Almost as good as I do. Seeing Her like this is not soo bad.'

Ranma turned to look at the taller girl.

Nabiki looked into those blue eyes...and felt a stirring. She followed the redhead into the kitchen. Ranma was gathering things to make dinner. And the possablities of this one as her intended... '1 never have to cook. 2 can have both the sex kitten and the wild Stud in bed, and if broken in right, at the same time. 3 have both a bodyguard and a sugar doll...' Her thoughts drifted into how to exploit Ranma both in and out of business.

After Ranma had started the rice, dice the veggies, and stir-fried the meat for dinner, Nabiki started to stock her prey, physically. Wrapping one arm around the waist of the smaller girl, one arm under the arms to cup a breast, Nabiki nibbled on an ear. "You would make any woman a good wife as well as a husband. Do you want to try some other games later tonight?" Her voice, a husky whisper.

Ranma froze. Here was someone who looked like she belonged on some pin-up type poster. Not only was she pressed up on his back, she was rubbing herself into his...er...her back. And groping her!!!

Nabiki not getting an answer from the muted female she was handling. "Tonight, after everyone has gone to bed, I will come to your room, knock twice. You will answer." As she spoke her hand cupping the breast twirled and squeezed. "Or . I. Will. Be. Displeased." This time, with every word, she pinched the nipple, and twisted on the word 'Displeased'.

Ranma twitched.

Slapping the smaller female on the ass, Nabiki turn and walked out of the Kitchen.

---------

Only to make matters worse, Akane had seen Nabiki's treatment of Ranma. She had been thinking about What Kasumi had said that morning; "...You could be his wife..." While His male form not too hard on the eyes, his female form was mouth-watering... She shook her head. If one is into that sort of thing...

And now to see Nabiki doing this to Ranma...to Ranma's female side... She burned with a want. A want that she could not explain, nor could she deny it. She went to move on Ranma, but stopped. A ferial grin spread over her face. This would be the One time hand-me-downs were a good thing.

a whistling pot caused Ranma to jump and hurry to finish up dinner...

-------

As Dinner was served, Ranma was still dressed as she was earlier. She was a little skittery around Nabiki. Avoided everyone's eyes. And She was not eating at her normal rate.

Nabiki was grinning, poking at Ranma. Akane was grinning as well. And sitting next to Ranma gave her the chance to grope the smaller girl.

Ranma jumped, knocking over a water glass, splashing 'her' father. The panda just shook his body to shed the excess water soaking Soun and Nabiki.

Kasumi had stood just in time. Seeing how the Redhead was acting..."Ranma will you see me in the Kitchen?"

Ranma rose with a grace that would turn a cat green with envy. She followed the Older girl into the kitchen.

---------

"Ranma, What is it? You have been more jumpy then a someone on a pogo-stick in a mine field."

"Your Sisters. Sense we got home, one or the other has been stocking me. If it was a guy, I could do something, but them..."

"Ranma, Close your eyes, and turn around." As the smaller female did as she was asked.

"Meow!"


	8. Chapter 8

Sisters 17

ISDH

Kasumi

05/11/1992 , Monday

She hung from the ceiling. Her sences scanning for the monster from his darkest nightmares. There was no sign of it. The only life form around was...laughing at her!!!

Dropping to the floor, Ranma-chan snorted.

"Sorry Ranma. Had to do something to break the tension. Nabiki sees you as an asset, a resource to be milked for profit. Akane has been put off males in general by that horde at school, but is interested in you. So unless you want to be a chew toy between all your female admirers, you will learn to stand up for yourself. "

"What do you mean?"

"On what front?"

"The chew toy thing, I think"

"Until you came here, Akane was the best in the Art. She use to beat up over twenty guys each morning, and then have to pound Kuno. With you here, she will come to think that she is no longer in the running, and will take it out on you, one way or another."

"Nabiki is keeping the family out of debt by selling pictures of Akane, betting pools on the horde of boys, and other things. Now that you are here, her pools will increase, she acquires another model to sell pictures of, and then there is the information on types and styles of the Artists that will come to challenge you. "

Ranma perked up. Here he would have many challangers...

"And lets not forget what your loving father did on your training trip. Ukyo, your childhood friend is going to be showing up soon. And SHE, yes I said she, thinks that you abandoned her. You will need to comfort her. But first you must decide on how to deal with those two in there." She pointed to the dinning area.

"advice Sensei"

"Are you going to have one as a wife, or just good some good times?"

"Unknown. Advise me."

"Nabiki might be fun to play with, but she will be trouble in the long run. Will she be worth it is up to you. Akane, when she is pushed to learn to improve her skill in the Art, should be receptive to your advances. You will also collect many other girls over the next few years. What I do know of you is that you will respect everyone's Honor."

Ranma squirmed.

"Ranma, I have seen you in your normal element. You are a cocky pain in the ass. You would shrug off any insult other then being called; 'girl, weak, and loser'. Now you not only Accept me as your new Sensei, but you put up less then a normal fight about dressing as a girl. You have not beat up your father today, or even eaten at your normal rate. Is there something wrong?"

"Not really, Learning what you have to teach is not as strange as some of pop's training methods." Ran-chan shifted her shoulders, resettling her bra. "Dressing as a girl seems a bit over done, but I am thinking that you will explain it later."

Kasumi nodded, " My training for you is to allow you to access skills that are not for the Art of fighting, but rather the Art of bending those of this city to your will." Kasumi pulled the small chin up so she could see into the pale blue eyes. "If you take anything beyond petting and kissing, the girl you are with will be your wife. Your honor Will demand it of you. Now from what you have told me, both my sisters are in the running. Kissing, petting, and groping are okay. Anything else will have to wait until later...but have fun while you can." Kasumi looked at the clock. "Got to go! Tofu is waiting for me!" and she ran out the door.

----------------

05/11-12/1992 , Monday- Tuesday

There was a slight rapping at the door. Ranma slid the door open, pushing the female form before him back into the hall."Your room or the Dojo?" His voice was soft and silky. The slender female took his hand and led him to the Dojo. As he was being led to his fate, he cast out is sences, and found the younger Tendo ghosting after them...

Once they were in the door, Ranma pinned the smaller female to the wall. "Just how far do you want to take this?"

Nabiki's eyes went wide. He was to be putty in her hands, not pinning her to the wall...

Ranma leaned in, his lips inches just from her ear, "Do you mind your sister watching? May I invite her to join us?" his hands roamed over her waist, down to her butt, where he gripped...


	9. Chapter 9

Sister 19

ISDH

Kasumi

05/11/1992 , Monday

...but have fun while you can." Kasumi looked at the clock. "Got to go! Tofu is waiting for me!" and she ran out the door.

She slid through the shadows. Those who knew her would head to the Tendo's to see what made her ran, not to where she was running. She slipped up the back stepps of the clinic, as the door opened to welcome her into the embrace of both home and the waiting male.

"Before we get distracted. What do you have for me, medically speaking." The fumbling doctor waved a hand at a pile of books, scrolls, and files. "Okay, now for your reward."

and the camra pulls away...

-------------

Once they had entered the dojo, Ranma pinned the smaller female to the wall. "Just how far do you want to take this?"

Nabiki's eyes went wide. He was to be putty in her hands, not pinning her to the wall...

Ranma leaned in, his lips inches just from her ear, "Do you mind your sister watching? May I invite her to join us?" his hands roamed over her waist, down to her butt, where he gripped...

She stiffened. 'How dare this boy manhandle her in this fasion. How could he be puttty in her hands just before dinner and then an oversex stud now? She was a girl before dinner!' She grabbed a water bottle, and squeezed a blast at Ranma...

The Red head was now at a lower postion. She lowered her head on to the heaving bust of the older girl. "Good Idea, would not want to risk off scaring off Your sister with my size. This way we can explore all of your spots and I can learn just what you need."

Nabiki begain to panic. Her control over this mere male was buckling faster the her heart was beating.

-------------

Seeing Ranma manhadling her sister like that, Akane's Vision turned red...And started flickering between Anger and Lust. After about two minutes a new color joined in the cicle of light flashing in her eyes. A sickly neon green...Evny. She was the Heir of the Family School, it was to her that this PERVERT was promised. And to Prove that he was a PERVERT here he was Abusing her Sister, her defenceless sister!!!

"PERVERT!!!"

---------

'Captian, We have a launch. it looks like a surface to air ...RANMA'

-------

Her Wrath been done ApeGirl aka Akane stormed back to her room, muttering under breath...

As Nabiki leaned on the wall, this time because her legs would not work. As a male his hands were firm, strong and read her body like brail...As a female her hunger was not to be denided. What Akane had missed when she uppercutted the redhead, was the bite marks and wet spots over Nabiki's nipples.

The redhead had started a fire in Nabiki, A fire that burned through her, Consumed her soul, and scared the wits out of her. She was the Ice Queen. No One controled her, forced her into anything. And yet for Ranma to release her from her passion and torment she would have given anything.

She cryed. She cursed Akane for rescuing her. Herself for needing rescuing, and Ranma for not finishing what he/she had begun...

-------------

Not a mile away A young man was cooking a small pot of rice stew over a small fire. He was mubbling somthing about seeing hell...

------------

Ranma just flew through the air. As the land approached, Ranma flipped over and landed lightly on his feet. "Damn, that Tomboy sure can hit." He thinks for a minute, "it is kind of cute, if she does not get out of control." Ranma begins his long walk back to the Tendo household.

-----------

By the light off the moon, we see a small ship enter the Tokyo habor. As it docks, a shadow hoppes to shore...

-----------


	10. Chapter 10

Sister 21

ISDN

Kasumi

05/11/1992 , Monday

By the light off the moon, we see a small ship enter the Tokyo harbor. As it docks, a shadow hops to shore. Upon reaching shore it blends into the shadow scape of the Great City.

Three blocks away, the shadow reappears and tracks its prey not by any normal means, but rather by a skill crafted by the followers of Artemis, reforged by the centuries of practice, and honed by this master of the Art.

-------------

Ranma-chan easily hopped the stone wall around the tendo-ke, and from there, to the window of his room that he shares with his father. Cuddling down under a light blanket, Ranma drifted off to sleep.

The only sound on the night was the snoring of the overstuffed panda.

-----------

05/12/1992 , Tuesday

The predawn Sky shows us a what looks like a 1960 village of Japan. It is Why some of the older people choose this burg, in spite of the random acts of Chaos.

In the Background, we see the tops of the buildings of Greater Tokyo...

We are redirected to a lone Figure striding toward home, carrying two shopping bags stuffed. She has a glazed look in her eyes and a fools grin darning on her slim yet defined lips. She turns the corner. When she was about ten feet from the Gate, it creaked open, and a slightly groggy Akane emerged.

"Imoto-chan, Make your run short. You will be sparring with Ranma later this morning, before you use the furo. From now on, you will spar with either Ranma or Genma every morning. I remind you that you want to work on speed and endurance at this time."

Akane nodded and jogged off.

Kasumi set her bags next to the door, removed her shoes, and stepped into her house slippers. She yawned, and stretches, thrusting her tender breasts forward. Tofu learned a few new tricks and showed her just how well he had learned them.

Looking at the Clock, she counted down the seconds; 15 ...14...13...12... 'The old man knows how to teach, he just has trouble learning.' 6...5...4...3...2...1...

Splash!!!

"POP!!"

Round one of Panda Pounding...Go!

Kasumi stepped out on the back porch, and watched Ranma snap kick his father in to the stone wall around the compound. "Ranma, Go easy on him. This morning you will spar with Akane. Just above her level, no Dodging, just blocking, and every two attacks she throws, you are to return at least one yourself." She turned to go inside, but stops and turns back.

"Oh, Ranma. Do not worry about school today, you have a Doctor's appointment that is going to take most of your day. I do want you to walk Akane to school. The Boys need to broken of their habit of attacking her. Feel free to include Kuno at the top of the list. Twice."

Even the panda shivered at the tone used on the word 'twice'.

As the Panda-abuse resumed, Kasumi entered the center of her Domain. The Kitchen. Just before and after Ranma's death, This place had been revealed to her as a prison.

Now it was her Dojo. The center of her Art. An Art her mother was teaching her just before Mother fell ill. An Art that most Women knew something about, but few ever mastered it. An Art that She would now master, and even tease Ranma with.

She thought about how Ranma had reacted when he found out that his Mother was alive. The Joy he had when he was with her, the sorrow of having to hide his flaws and curse.

She would make up for that, this time.

The Soup was just about ready, when the gate opened and Akane entered the yard.

--------

Closing the gate behind her, Akane trotted around to the back yard...

...Just in time to see Ranma plant a Roundhouse into the older man, knocking him into the Koi pond. Stretching her legs, she sprinted, jumped... and brought her knee down when his head used to be. She rolled forward, to her feet.

"Good one Tomboy. Lets Dance."

--------

Fifteen minutes later...

Ranma held a flustered Akane down with a foot in the middle of her back.

"Not bad, your speed is up, your rage was in better check." removing her foot, she dropped to her knees on either side of Akane's hips. "Now what was that last night? Was I getting too friendly with your sister, or was I not getting friendly enough with you?"

"Pervert!!" Akane Exploded to her feet, throwing the busty redhead into the air.

"Breakfast is served!!" Both the redhead and panda disappeared.

Akane entered the house grumbling about perky breasted perverts. She made for the furo, knowing that she could grab a bite before school.

-------

A now male Ranma walked along the fence, next to a blue-black haired Akane, her long hair pulled back into a ponytail. "As I said earlier, Not bad this morning. I use my anger for power, but I have learned to focus it. You just allow it rage. If, this will take a great deal of effort on your part, if you focus it, you could be one massive fighter."

Akane snarled at the condensending male, "Do you have to be so...so..."

" Arragant?" Ranma flipped -twisted and landed on the other side of Akane. "What you are taking as Arrogance is Confidence on my part. I am the Best because Pops would not allow for anything else for the first 5 years of my training, of the next 5 it was a combined effort. I am Dan level in all the non-weapon standard schools, I am trained in few exotic schools, and know the basics of most weapons, if only to counter their attacks."

Glancing at the Girl walking beside him, "But all you are seeing is what I am now. Please know that I am trying to back off and show you what you are doing wrong rather then just mock you, other then what happens when we are not sparing, that is."

"Yeah, Right!"

"Did you know for speed training, Pops tied a rope around my waist, and the other end to the back of a train? I had to run twenty miles before the train stopped at the next town. For endurance, he tied me up and rolled me down the mountain side. I had to untie myself and drag the rope back up the hill before he ate my food. Sometimes he even waited until I hit the bottom of the mountain before starting to eat. "

"Stop telling stories."

"It is all true." looking ahead Ranma spotted the boys readying their attack... "Kasumi asked me to stop the assaults, but if you wanted I could allow you to handle them."

"Take care of them." She stopped and watched Ranma step forward to intercept the onslaught.

Ranma blurred into action. As one Move; kick to the chest of the Sumo Champ, knocking him into the Baseball and Hockey Teams, Grabbing the 'Lead Actor', and flinging him into the lighter weighted males, as he gut punched a football type, knocking the rest of the Horde sliding back into the school yard. Snapping out his left hand, he caught the rose, returning it like thorny shuriken, ripping across Kuno's face.

"By Decree of the Head of the Tendo Clan, these actions are to be of the past. Starting Now, If Anyone pushes unwanted advances on Any of the Tendo Girls, they will be met with the full force of Anything Goes. So claims the Head of Clan Tendo. "

"Who has the right to make that Declaration." Kuno limped up.

"Sensai Tendo, Has made this Declaration. Sensai has told me that I may use my judgement in how to deal with Transgressors, with Double for Kuno." This Whole time Ranma was looking forward, at Nabiki.


	11. Chapter 11

Sister 23

ISDH

Kasumi

05/12/1992 , Tuesday

"By Decree of the Head of the Tendo Clan, these actions are to be of the past. Starting Now, If Anyone pushes unwanted advances on Any of the Tendo Girls, they will be met with the full force of Anything Goes. So claims the Head of Clan Tendo. "

"Who has the right to make that Declaration." Kuno limped up.

"Sensai Tendo, Has made this Declaration. Sensai has told me that I may use my judgement in how to deal with Transgressors, with Double for Kuno." This Whole time Ranma was looking forward, at Nabiki.

121

'Head of Clan Tendo? What would Father be interested in school matters?...Unless he is not talking about Father as the head of the Family. Will have to talk to Kasumi about this. It might also explain last nights confusion. Shit, the bettors are going to try to reclaim their money.'

Nabiki grabbed her whistle, its chirp sang out over the crowd... in seconds, her girls were before her. "No cash back, no cash out unless they bet that Ranma would fight or that he would announce that the 'horde' must disband. Full meeting at Lunch, There are developments." then a Nasty thought came to her, "Any who are unhappy may bring it to my attention. Tell one and all, Assaults on you are assaults on me."

Just as the last warning bell rang.

----------------

Ranma hurried back to the Dojo. He took the fence road. He was three gates from home when the wall under his feet shattered.

He was air born...

He landed not twenty feet from the Gate, looking the way he had come.

----------

Kasumi had bathed and was ready to take Ranma over to Tofu's. This Time Ono knew to keep his head. If he did, he would get another 'treat' on his pillow tonight.

She was waiting just inside the gate when she heard the stone wall down the street explode. Opening the gate, just enough to see out, her eyes widen in shock...

Now was not the time. She had just begun to get Ranma in hand. She did not need this 'Person' interfering in her plans. Maybe she took too long with her own plans, to notice how quick her time was slipping by.

Now what to do?

--------------

"Ranma Satoame. Because of you, I have been to hell. For your crimes against me, Prepare ... to ... DIE!!! "

The enraged male charged...

... and was hit in the face with a bucket of water, three strides from Ranma.

Ranma Caught the pack, and grunted.

"Ranma, Take the pack, and the clothing into the yard and close the gate. Then I will take you and Buta-sama(boo-ta sa-ma, Pig-Mr) here to see Tofu. Hurry up."

Buta-Sama tried to bite Kasumi to get a Ranma, but Kasumi held onto him by the scarves. "Now Buta-sama. Quit that, or you will be sent to a pig farm. There is a girl I know who just loves Pigs, and I know another who just love to dress you up in a 'Pink' dress or two."

Buta-Sama went every still.

------

Ten minutes Later

------

Kasumi led Ranma into the clinic.

Sitting the pig on the counter, Kasumi spoke in a quite voice. "Stay, or it will take a week before you get to see Ranma again. I know about both your family curse, and the one you found in China when you chased Ranma."

Turning to the back room. "Tofu, Ranma is here."

----

Ranma was looking about. Most of the books were on Acupuncture, but he had books on chi and ki healing, Spiritual healing, and even three books on Feng Shui.

'This is to be my doctor? The only book he does not have is one on Massage...' he turned and found...'Oh!, he has three shelves of books just on Massage.'

"Good Morning Ranma."

Ranma disappeared.

-------------------

Author's Notes; I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read this long and confusing work.

Comments to my reviewers;

1. I do have Spell-Check and run my stories through it. It is just some of my words are not in it. Most of it though is that I am typing so fast, as my work pours out of my mind, that I either skip letters if not whole words or turn that in to taht. Would not mind being given the correct spelling for many of the words I misspelled.

2. As to proofreading, My proofreaders either do not notice, or never send back my work.

3. this is just to confuse some, but mostly to disrupt the flow.

----------------------

We all know of Ranma's ability to sleep through an attack. By moving just enough to avoid getting hit and go right on sleeping. We who are avid readers know this due to Ranma's Aura Detection abilities. We also know that Ranma is pretty high strung.

To those who do not know of Tofu's abilities to mask his Aura, it is not a void or hole in the background that is the world, but more like a what Japanese doors are to us Rednecks - just part of the wall, or background. It is most like the small student in the back of the class, no see, no hear, unknown if they are even there.

back to the story.

----------

I know, No one can sneak up on me when I am awake. I know, No one can hit me when I am asleep. I know that There was no one there when I turned to look at the books. I mean you are just looking over the books out in the waiting room of what is to be your new doctor's clinic, wondering just how wacked out he is, and then you hear this voice from not even two feet away.

One minute I am looking at the books on the selves, the next I am clinging to the rafters.

The man who had approached me was a few years older then Kasumi, wearing glasses that were fogged around the lenses, and wore a gi with house shoes. One eye twitched, while a vein pulsed in his neck.

Then he spoke again. "Come to the Exam room, Ranma." looking me straight in the eye, "Kasumi, this is going to take a while, are you going to wait here or come back later?"

-----------------

"Come to the Exam room, Ranma." looking the young man clinging to the rafters right in the eye, "Kasumi, this is going to take a while, are you going to wait here or come back later?"

Kasumi Grinned, knowing the effort the good doctor was making not to twitch, or go crazy. "No, I am going shopping and then home to cook dinner. Please come with Ranma when you are finished here. We can see Ranma's skill in his Art."

Scooping up the pig under her arm, Kasumi strode out the door and never looked back. Her first stop was at a pet shop where she got a harness and leash for Ryouga. As he complained, she shushed him, "This way I can carry the shopping bags, and not worry about losing you."

---------------

As the door clicked closed behind Kasumi, the doctor sagged, and pulled out a paper bag, into which he breathed for a few minutes.

See as how rattled the Doc was, Ranma released his death grip on the rafters, and dropped silently to the floor.

Looking up at the young man, Tofu spoke. "I have loved that Girl sence I moved here 5 years ago. I have repressed it, but about two years ago, I flipped. I would loose whole days when She would drop by. Sometimes I would even turn people into pretzels. Then you show up, and she shows up here to bend me over..."looking aroud quickly. " Not a word of this to anyone."

Ranma nodded, as if he understood... he did not.

"Okay, young man, lets get you into the exam room and undressed"

tbc 


	12. Chapter 12

Sister 25

ISDH

Kasumi

05/12/1992 , Tuesday

At this time we see Akane, sitting in class, taking notes. but only half of her mind was on class. the rest was on the new house guest. Was he for her, or her sister? both had bonuses and prices. and to list them;

Hers, Pro;

Finally a boy that was worthy of Her.

Someone to advance her skill to the next level

those sky blue eyes, looking at her, day and night.

that ass would be hers to grip

Hers, Con;

That pervert would be drooling over her day and night

he would be thinking he could touch her when ever he wanted.

Nabiki's pro;

She would not need to worry about the pervert making any moves on her

Nabiki's Con;

He would be off limits to her. in all ways. wouldn't he?

As the day passed, her thoughts cycled around and around...

---------

We see Ranma in his boxers. He is laying face down on a padded table.

The Doctor was poking him, tracing chi lines and ki lines. "impressive, massive reserve, you have woven a healing web, " picking up Ranma's arm "You have developed strong flows." 'the channels go straight through his finger as if they were claws. have not seen this formation before, will need to look it up...'

"Ok, now I was told that you have a Jusenkyo curse. May I see it?"

"Just add cold water." the doctors inspection was close to a good massage, and Ranma was in no mood to move at this time.

With small amount of water, the redhead shifted as her body reformed. After remapping her flow lines, The Doctor asked for the his patient to stand. As She slowly moved into a standing position, his trained eye flowed over her form. She is a fighter...

"How do you feel about the curse?"

"It is a bit of a issue. There is little I would not do to get a cure, but I am okay with it. Kasumi is helping me become use to it, but there are a few things a guy should not get comfortable with. Ya know."

"This form while lacking your male's Muscle mass, it will give you a more slim lined movement, so while you will be 'weaker' you will be 'faster'."

"We done here?"

"Almost, I have heard that you are engaged to the younger two Tendo girls. Have you thought about Sex? The risks of Sex against your Art, Your planned future outside of the Art?"

"Kasumi has said something about it, but I still have no Idea how I am going to 'play' the field as she put it." Ranma-chan shrugged, "She also tells me that Pops has engaged me to more then my share of girls."

"How do you feel about this?" The doc cocked his head to the side.

"Unsure. IF Kasumi is correct, then half of the girls my age we met in route to here are going to come looking for me. If not, I still have to chose between Akane and Nabiki. I think they are up to something. Last Night Nabiki started something, but Akane knocked me half way across town. " Ranma shook her head, "And Kasumi wants me to teach Akane to further her Art, But she is too Angry. Nabiki is up to something, and some of the girls at school are looking to be a problem in the near future. Any Advise would be welcome. " She scratched the back of her head causing her over sized breasts to jiggle, " Do you think I can get some hot water, I prefer my male form."

---------------

As Kasumi wondered the market, the little pig trotted along at her heels. Many of the market keepers hailed her. She greeted them all with a smile, asked after their families, and bartered with them, for once truly enjoying the game of the best bargain. Many of the shop keepers tossed tidbits to the black piggy at her feet, flirted with the young, unspoken for woman, and a few right in front of their wives.

Everyone Knew that it was all game, many remembered the fiery redhead that was with her last time, and the Damage that was afflicted to those who took it beyond the flirting.

Approaching a stall of a spice merchant that dealt in the more exotic spices, Kasumi noticed a Familiar face.

"Saotome Nodaka. I have been looking forward to seeing you again."

The older woman snapped around, and seeing who addressed her, smiled warmly at Kasumi. "Tendo Kasumi. How are you?" Seeing the piggy at Kasumi's feet, "New pet? or is this one for eating?"

"BWEE!!" Ryoga scurried behide Kasumi, quaking with fear.

Giggling, "No dear Auntie, this is a 'Friend' of your Son's."

Nodaka's head snapped up. " My Son. You know where he is? Is he okay?"

"Yes, Auntie. He is getting a check up from a Doctor that I know very well. Ranma and his Father showed up at our house two to three days ago. Ranma is enrolled at the local high school, but took the day off so he could have a full physical." Holding up a hand to stall any and all questions, "There are a few things you should know before you to rush to meet your son. How about we go get some tea."

"What is the matter?!?!" Nodaka's hand dropped to the silk wrapped bundle tucked into her obi.

"Most issues Ranma has are the result of Genma's stupidity. Most of them you will forgive or over look in time. There are three really big issues that we need to talk about before I invite you to dinner tonight. Now for that tea."

---------

Soun was playing go with his old friend in Panda form. a small bottle of Sake and two glasses were beside the board. both were sipping sake and smoking a good blend of herbs, nothing 'drug' related, but a non-tobacco, leaf that grows not to far from japan.

suddenly the Panda shivered and sneezed..twice.

Bad Omen.

then the Panda's sake glass, sitting empty on the tray beside the bottle, Exploded.

Really Bad Omen

Then the Sake Bottle shattered

Really Really Bad Oman...


End file.
